


Filling in the Missing Parts

by freckledboiyamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerned Iwachan, DaiSuga | Mentioned, First Meetings, Fluff, I Tried, Iwa-chan can do anything, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Best Uncle, Oikawa doesn't know how to cook, Police Officer Iwaizumi Hajime, Takeru is a match-maker, iwaoi - Freeform, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledboiyamaguchi/pseuds/freckledboiyamaguchi
Summary: He can’t cook for shit. Even if he tries, he’ll either blow up the kitchen or poison it somehow. They’ll both end up dead. Tooru will have to die twice from his sister’s wrath if anything happens to Takeru.Or, Tooru can't cook and Takeru gets stressed over it so he calls the police for help. What, it's an emergency!
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	Filling in the Missing Parts

Should he just go with ramen? He’s pretty good at cooking instant ramen. Makki and Mattsun always compliment him whenever he cooks it for them. But then again, maybe cooking it for your 7-year-old nephew isn’t a good idea. His sister will have his head when she finds out he fed her son some packet of ramen.

But that’s  _ if  _ she finds out.

Oikawa picks up the packet of ramen in front of him. 

She won’t kill him if she doesn’t know.

He starts to fill the pot with water when a thought enters his mind.

_ There’s no way she won’t know.  _

Okay, okay. So no ramen. 

But then, what? He can’t cook for shit. Even if he tries, he’ll either blow up the kitchen or poison it somehow. They’ll both end up dead. Tooru will have to die twice from his sister’s wrath if anything happens to Takeru. 

Speaking of that little rascal, the apartment seemed too quiet all of a sudden. 

Tooru turns off the faucet and listens in, he can hear the boy murmuring from the living room. Is he playing? Possibly. Maybe the boy has found a better way of playing other than crashing his toy cars against his Godzilla figures and imitating panic screeches from tiny people in his imagination.

He lets the boy have his fun while he continues to think up a plan for their dinner. Should he call Suga-chan? He might know what to do. Or, he might even be able to come over and cook something for them. Sugawara won’t be able to deny his cute little nephew. His best friend is a sucker for children.

Tooru feels his jean pocket to pull out his phone, only to realize it isn’t in any of his pockets. He looks through the countertop but finds no signs of his device anywhere. As he starts to panic, he hears Takeru murmuring from the living room again. He stops for a moment and Tooru hears another murmur. 

But it isn’t from Takeru.   
  


Tooru arrives in the living room and finds his nephew sitting on the couch, his phone on hand and seems to be talking to someone. 

“Takeru?”

The boy startles and lets go of the phone in surprise, the device falling to the carpeted floor. Tooru moves to pick it up but Takeru races him to it. They both reach the device at the same time but Takeru has an iron grip on it.

“What are you doing, buddy?” Tooru is utterly confused with the boy’s actions. What was he doing with his phone? And why is he so protective over it just now?

_ “Take-chan?” _

A voice calls from the device.

“Did you call someone, Takeru?”

The 7-year-old pouts, looking a bit guilty and swiftly drops the call on the phone. Tooru extends his hand, asking for the device back. Takeru hesitates for a second before handing the phone over to his uncle. 

When Tooru checks his contact history, his eyes pop out and a cold sweat starts coming out of his body. 

His nephew just called the Miyagi Police Department. 

“Takeru!? Why did you call the police?”

The boy pouts and rings his hands behind his back. He refuses to look Tooru in the eye. Eventually, he relents. “Because you won’t let me play with Godzilla,”

Tooru sighs. “Takeru, I only said that so you won’t be exhausted until dinner time. If you get tired, you don’t like eating dinner. And I can’t have you skip meals. Your mom will get mad,

“I’m sorry, Tooru.”

“It’s okay. Come here,” the boy quickly jumps into his arms and murmurs another apology. Tooru laughs it off but was cut short when a text message appears on his phone.

**From: Miyagi Police**

_ Take-chan? _

_ Everything alright? _

Tooru gulps. He lets go of Takeru and gives out a quick explanation of what happened.

**To: Miyagi Police**

_ Hi, this is Takeru’s uncle _

_ I’m sorry for the trouble. My nephew accidentally called you up as you’re registered as Miyagi Emergency Police on my phone. _

_ Everything’s all good with Takeru! Sorry again. _

Tooru sees his message being read but there’s no indication that the other person will reply. They probably get a lot of these calls anyway. He pockets his phone and decides that they’ll just eat out for tonight. 

  
  


Getting Takeru dressed was a little bit of a struggle. The boy wanted to wear his favorite Godzilla shirt and didn’t want to wear anything on top of it, saying he wanted people to see his cool shirt. It’s cute and all but it’s almost winter and going out without closing a jacket is gonna end up with a fever and Tooru doesn’t wanna die because of murder by his sister if Takeru gets a fever.

But the boy does relent at some point, agreeing to put on the jacket on the way and removing it when they’re inside the restaurant. Tooru gets up to prepare on his own and by the time he’s grabbing his scarf, his phone goes off.

**Miyagi Police Calling…**

WHAT.

Tooru rubs his free hand on his face. This can’t be happening. 

As he’s about to swipe to answer the call, the doorbell rings and Takeru’s excited footsteps are heard. Tooru gets out of his room to chase the boy and he feels his phone ringing in his hands again. He swipes to answer the call at the same time that Takeru opens the door.

“IWA-CHAN!”

Tooru hears his nephew’s words both from his phone and from the front door. He hears a chuckle from his phone before the call abruptly ends. From where he’s standing in the living room, Tooru sees a figure from the front door ruffle his nephew’s hair.

He walks up to the door to see a well built man in a police uniform. Tooru eyes the man from his heavy boots to his black overall uniform that hugs his body in all the best ways. Then he reaches his cold eyes. Tooru gulps.

“Tooru! This is Iwa-chan!” Takeru pulls his jacket while pointing to the man by the door. The boy is smiling so brightly and it lessens the tension between the two men. When Tooru sneaks a glance back to the officer, the man is smiling at Takeru with pure sweetness and it gave Tooru whiplash.

“Iwa-chan, this is Tooru. He’s my uncle,” Takeru grabs Iwa-chan’s hand. The boy smiles at each of them and the officer speaks.

“Is he the uncle that’s giving you trouble?” It's funny how he smiles at Takeru ever so sweetly but there’s venom in his words that’s directed at Tooru. The other man is about to protest but the small boy in between them pouts at the officer. 

“Sorry, Iwa-chan. Tooru didn’t mean to be mean, he just wanted to make sure I don’t get tired before dinner time. He wasn’t giving me trouble,” the boy pulls off that look where his pure innocence just overflowed combined with that charm that has been passed on to all Oikawas. 

“We’re sorry for the trouble, officer.” Tooru adds. 

Iwa-chan’s expression softens at the look on the boy’s face and turns to give a small smile to Tooru. He looks less cold towards the young man now, a visible difference from how he was a few moments ago. “It’s all good. As long as Take-chan’s alright,”

He gives the boy a wink and Tooru’s face flushes.  _ It’s not even directed at me, what the fuck. _

“Are you two heading out?” The officer asks and Tooru doesn’t miss the other’s lingering looks.

“Yes, we’re about to eat dinner outside,”

“Tooru doesn’t know how to cook so we’re going to Ichimuan!”

“Takeru!”

“Hey, that’s right next to the station,” Iwa-chan says and motions to Takeru. The boy realizes his gesture and jumps up into his arms. The officer carries Tooru’s nephew with ease and looks back at the young man. “What do you say I’d give you two a ride?”

“That’s cool!”

“That’s great but I think we’ve caused enough trouble already,” Tooru politely declines, how is he going to ride a police car to get to a restaurant? As much as he appreciates the help, he’s going to look like he’s getting arrested. First his nephew calls the police then the said police comes over to his apartment. If he leaves the apartment and rides a police car, his neighbors are gonna think he really did commit a crime. 

“But I wanna see Iwa-chan’s car,” the boy pouts and wraps his arms around the officer. Takeru probably has the young man wrapped around his finger as the officer turns to Tooru with a small smile. 

“It’s nothing much. Besides, it’ll save you guys some time in waiting for a taxi outside,”

Tooru sighs in defeat. Takeru just has a way of charming people to his favor. Although Makki and Mattsun would snicker at him if he said that. He can imagine the two saying, “Well, isn’t that a bit like you?”

  
  
  


The car ride was surprisingly pleasant. Conversations were mostly only between Iwa-chan and Takeru, something Tooru felt a little out of place in. Of course, he knows the man’s concern was only limited in Takeru. After all, he’s just responding to a call made by the boy. He’s just doing his job. 

Tooru has lost track of what the two are talking about now. Something about Godzilla? He smiles at the interaction between the two. It all seems so natural. It’s like they’ve known each other longer than the actual 10 minutes that they’ve been in the car. Tooru wonders if it’s this Iwa-chan that always responds to calls made by children. He seemed to be good with Takeru, even better than himself. And that’s saying a lot considering he’s the uncle. 

  
  
  


“Would you like to join us?” Tooru offers before opening the car door. 

The officer looks at him, surprised by the offer. But he chuckles (and Tooru is taken aback, liking how it sounds) and declines. “This is probably an uncle-nephew bonding time for you guys, I don’t wanna ruin it,”

“NONONONO,” Takeru interjects from the backseat. “Iwa-chan can come too!”

The two men look back at him and look at each other for a while. Tooru offers a shy smile and Iwa-chan returns it, small but warm. 

  
  
  
  


Dinner with Iwa-chan has probably the warmest dinner Tooru has had in years. Living alone for a few years now and struggling to make his own meals, he’s been to various restaurants with his friends and family. And yet, this particular one warms his heart the most. 

Maybe it’s the atmosphere of the place. Or, maybe it’s Takeru’s excited face. Or, maybe it’s how the other man’s presence just fills something in Tooru’s heart. It’s weird, how he never really felt incomplete or felt like something was missing from him. But all of a sudden, this man that appeared out of concern for his nephew is making him feel things. 

Or, maybe Tooru is just starving from the lack of attention and affection from other people other than his friends.

Yeah, maybe it’s that.

And maybe he’s imagining those lingering glances and subtle smiles from the other man too. 

  
  
  


As Takeru struggles to eat his dinner with his chopsticks, Tooru looks up to find the other man already looking at him. When he gives him a questioning look, the man just grins and shrugs. 

“How did Takeru get my number, by the way?”

“Oh, that,” Tooru chuckles and scratches his head sheepishly. “My best friend’s boyfriend is a police officer too. I told him I was going to babysit Takeru for the weekend and I was nervous. He gave me the number, saying it’s the Police hotline in case of emergencies,”

The man furrows his eyebrows. “So your friend gave you my personal number?”

“What?” Tooru reaches for his phone and opens the contact. He taps on the Miyagi Police Department and finds a personal mobile number instead of a direct hotline. “Oh shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t know! He just grabbed my phone and saved this, I didn’t even realize.”

Iwa-chan laughs heartily and Tooru really does like how it sounds. He’s pleased with himself he made the other man laugh. “Let me guess, your friend is Sugawara Koushi?”

“Y-yeah. You know him?”

“He’s my partner’s boyfriend. Well, my police partner, y’know. Sawamura?”

“Yeah. Suga-chan’s really playful. I don’t even know how Daichi puts up with him,”

“I’ve seen them together a couple of times, they’re perfect for each other.”

Tooru laughs. “I guess,”

They meet eyes for a second, both going red. The moment is gone as fast as it came as they hear the sound of Takeru dropping his chopsticks.

  
  
  


But eventually, the night needed to end and so does Tooru’s little imagination. He pays for their meal in which the other man was very much against. 

“It’s for all the trouble we caused today,” he reasons. The officer only smiles, as warm as his presence and it’s giving Tooru a hard time to breathe. 

They exit the restaurant and Tooru feels his phone vibrate from his pocket. He excuses himself and takes a few steps away from the other two to answer it. 

Takeru kicks his feet up and notices his shoelace is untied. He lets go of Iwa’s hand to tie it but the young man sees him struggle to do so. He kneels in front of the boy and helps him tie it. 

“Iwa-chan is really cool,” the boy says. “I wanna be like Iwa-chan when I grow up,”

The officer feels his heart squeeze at the comment. The boy is just so precious for his heart to handle. How his uncle can take such an angel and deal with him like any other kid is beyond him. Oh well, the other man is something else. Something he hasn’t encountered before but very much willing to get to know.

As he finishes tying the boy’s shoelace, the man catches a glimpse of Tooru a few steps away. He’s standing just right under the restaurant lights, the orange hue casting a warm glow against the young man’s fair skin. His smile is just as warm and his eyes are soft. He saw that look earlier, when he was talking to his nephew. And maybe, a few seconds were spared towards him too. Assuming that he wasn’t just hallucinating during their dinner.

“Take-chan,” they look at each other eye-to-eye as Iwa remains kneeled in front of the boy. “Don’t you wanna be like your uncle? He looks pretty cool to me,”

“Tooru is cool,” the boys said without a second thought. “He’s smart and funny and he likes sports. You should see him play volleyball! He’s the coolest when he plays,” he says this all in one go, a proud smile on his face. “But he doesn’t know how to cook,”

Iwa laughs. “That’s it? You don’t want to be like him only because he can’t cook?”

The boy only shrugs. “Does Iwa-chan know how to cook?”

“Oh, I’m the best cook in our department,” he boasts jokingly but the boy’s eyes sparkle at this.

“Iwa-chan’s the best! Iwa-chan can do anything!” he practically screams, “Can Iwa-chan be my uncle?”

The young man pauses at the question. He glances at Tooru and they meet eyes again. The other man smiles shyly and Iwa looks back at the boy, “I could be, if given the chance.”

Tooru approaches the boys and hands his phone towards Takeru, “Your mom’s asking for you,”

The boy gladly takes the phone and chatters away. The two young men stand awkwardly beside the boy.

“Thanks for--”

“Sorry for--”

They stare at each other and laugh. The officer clears his throat and offers his right hand, “Iwaizumi Hajime,”

Tooru takes it with a shy smile, “Oikawa Tooru. Can I stick with Iwa-chan? Your name’s a mouthful,”

Iwaizumi laughs, “Sure. But on one condition,”

“What is it?”

“I get to pay for the next dinner,” 

Tooru’s face flushes red at the offer but takes on the deal. Iwaizumi offers a grin and maybe Takeru might be getting a new uncle. 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOO AJSDKJAFH
> 
> I've had this idea from a Tumblr post where a 3-year-old called a random number and FaceTimed with a girl and assumed that she was his girlfriend lol and who better to play this other than IwaOi, right? 
> 
> Also, I struggled to come up with the title that it took me 30 mins just thinking abt one (」°ロ°)」Sorry if it doesn't necessarily have anything to do with what happened on the story haha
> 
> Hope you guys liked this!!! Have a great day and stay safe as well <333


End file.
